Scorpion/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Scorpion-1.gif ScorpionTOASTY!Fatality.png|Toasty! Biosco.gif|''MK'' Bio 04-1-.gif|Victory Pose ScorpionMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending ScorpionMK1ending2.gif MK1 Scorpion Portrait.gif|Portrait SCORPION.gif|''MK'' Sprite Mortal Kombat II Scorpiont8-.jpg|Scorpion's MKII Versus Bioscorp 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio ScorpionEnding2.gif|''MKII'' Ending Scorpion-mk2-fix1.gif|''MKII Sprite MK2 Scorpion.jpg|Portrait Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-04 Scorpion.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Scorpion artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Scorp versus.png|Scorpion's MK3 Versus Umk3s.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Mkt-screenshot12.png|Scorpion performing his Netherrealm Anguish fatality Scorpion bio-5.gif|Scorpion's UMK3 Bio Scorpionmktend1.gif|''MK Trilogy'' Ending Scorpionmktend2.gif Scorpionmktend3.gif Mktselectscreen.png Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-09 Scorpion.png|''MK4'' Character Design Scorpionversus.gif|Scorpion's MK4 Versus Bios4.gif|Scorpion's Bio MK4/Gold S4.gif|''MK4'' Sprite Sc3.gif ScorpionMK4red.gif MK4-SKULL.gif Image27Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image28Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Seva0811mkg01.png|Scorpion vs Tanya Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Scorpion MK-DA.gif|Scorpion's Render for MKDA Mk5 profilelarge - Cópia.png Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|Get Over Here! Cooking with Scorpion.jpg|Cooking with Scorpion Dicas-do-jogo-o-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance.jpg Scorpiontoasty.jpg Once again in the NetherRealm.PNG Scorpion Close Up.PNG Bio1 (1).gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio Scorpion bio2-7.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_SCORPION.png|Scorpion's Select Render mkda_BODY_SCORPION_ALT.png|Scorpion's Alternate Select Render Scorpionend6.gif|Scorpion fighting Drahmin and Moloch Scorpionend7.gif|Scorpion being taken away by a Soulnado Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg|Scorpion in Johnny Cage's Deadly Alliance ending Image42.jpg|Scorpion's Costume Image44Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Deception Scorpion Concept.jpg|Scorpion Concept Sketch Scorpion mkd-b.jpg Scorpion mka2-b.jpg LOADING_PUZZLE_HO_VS_SC.png Mk6-07.jpg Bio1 (1).jpg|''MKD'' Bio Bio2 (1).jpg|''MKD'' Alt. Bio ENDING_SCORPION1.png ENDING_SCORPION2.png Scorpionkard.jpg|Scorpion's Bio Kard Scorpion Deception.png|Scorpion in Deception Image67.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image68.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume HUD_IMAGE_24.png|Original PS2 widescreen texture from The Krypt. HUD_IMAGE_05.png HUD_IMAGE_27.png HUD_IMAGE_18.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Scorpion mka-b.jpg 824 scorpion wallpaper01.jpg Shirai Ryu Mask.png|Scorpion's Shirai Ryu Mask Scorpion vs..png|Scorpion's MKA Versus Image1.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image2.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume MKMenu.jpg|Scorpion and Sub-Zero on Armageddon's Main Menu Scorpion's face.jpg Scorpion Get Over Here.png|Scorpion's Bloody Spear Move on Sektor Scorpion Decap.png|Scorpion using Kreate-A-Fatality on Chameleon Scorpion and Taven MKA.png|Right before Scorpion fights Taven. Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpioniconmk9.png|Scorpion's Select Screen Photo Headscorpionmk9.png|Scorpion's Health Bar Cutout LadderScorpion.png|Scorpion's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2scorpion.png|Scorpion's Arcade Ladder Versus Scorpion-1.png|Scorpion's MK 2011 Versus Circle-scorpion-on-1-.png Nekropolis-1- (2).png|Scorpion in Nekropolis Image gallery-6-.png 02 (2).jpg|"Vengeance will be mine!" 04.jpg|Scorpion's Split Decision Fatality 05.jpg Image gallery.jpg ClassicScorpion.png|''MK'' Scorpion 1741628-fatality super.png|Toasty! scorpion tosty.jpg|Scorpion's Toasty Fatality with his MK costume MK9 scorpion.jpg Scorpionalternate.png|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Klassic Scorpion Skin.png|''MK'' Scorpion Krypt 045-1.png Mk9-012.jpg|Scorpion fighting Sub-Zero, his rival Render06-1-.png Scorpion-mk9-01.jpg Images (13).jpg|Scorpion making his intro in MK 2011 Scorpion render01.png Scorpion render02.jpg Mk man.jpg Mortalkombat scorpiong.jpg|Scorpion's Victory Pose Mortal kombat3.jpg|Get Over Here! MK9 GamesCom Cage Scorpion 4320-1-.jpg|Come Here! MK9 360 Scorpion Combo JohnnyCage LivingForest II WEB-1-.jpg Vlcsnap-281272-1-.jpg MK9 360 Scorpion-Spear-Pit Hi-1-.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg|Vengeance will be mine! Scorpion Dissapears.png Scorpion_666.jpg scorpion_125dnapf.jpg Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden's vision of Scorpion killing Sub-Zero Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands to fight Sub-Zero Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Scorpion vs. Nightwolf Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Raiden speaks to Scorpion Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion vs. Cyrax and Sektor Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi in the Netherrealm Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Bi-Han You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion vs. the younger Sub-Zero Scorpion defeated.JPG|Scorpion defeated by the younger Sub-Zero Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden orders Scorpion to fetch Quan Chi Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png|Scorpion in Sub-Zero's MK 2011 ending Scorpion nethergate.PNG|Scorpion's Nether Gate Fatality Inferno_Scorpion_MK2011.png|Inferno Scorpion VID01136.jpg VID01138.jpg VID01137.jpg VID01141.jpg|Scorpion's Babality VID01143.jpg|Scorpion's Babality Char_damage_scorpion_a_color.PNG|Primary Costume Battle Damage Char_damage_scorpion_b_color.PNG|Alternate Costume Battle Damage Image40-1-.jpg|Menu Screen in Mortal Kombat (2011) Image45-1-.jpg Scorp-Zero.jpg|Scorpion vs. Sub Zero in MK 2011 X-Ray 4.jpg|Scorpion's X-Ray X-Ray.jpg X-Ray 3.jpg Inferno Scorpion MK2011.png|Inferno Scorpion in the Challenge Tower Number 232 scorpion mk9 ending1.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending scorpion mk9 ending2.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending - Part 2 scorpion mk9 ending3.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending - Part 3 Story mode2.png|Scorpion and the Elder Sub-Zero. Image27.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image26.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Image25.jpg|Scorpion MK Costume MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Scorpion 1 MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Scorpion 2 Mortal Kombat 9 press start.png Mortal Kombat 9 main menu.png Scorpion in Shadows Trailer.png MK9 klassic skins pack 1.png MK Vita MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK2.png|''MKII'' Scorpion MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Scorpion Mortal Kombat X Scopion.png|Promo MKX.png Screen Shot 2014-06-04 at 10.24.43 PM.png|Scorpion fighting Sub-Zero Sub v scorp.jpg|Scorpion fighting Sub-Zero Svt.jpg|Scorpion fighting Ferra/Torr mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-fatality.png mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-v-sub-zero.png Scorpion mkx.jpg mortal-kombat-x-announcement-trailer-screenshot-scorpion-air-spears.jpg whos-next---official-mortal-kombat-x-announce-trailermp4snapshot012120140602213805.jpg mortal-kombat-x-announcement-trailer-screenshot-scorpion-4.jpg Screenshot-293.png Mortal Kombat X 10 Scorpion.png mortal_kombat_x_gore.jpg MKX scorpion gettting kicked.png Sub-zero scorpion mkx.jpg Mkx scorpion hurt3.png Scorpion MKX fire hands.png Scorpion after fatality.png|Scorpion after D'Vorah does her Fatality on him. MKX Snow Forest 2.png MKX Scorpion Fatality.png Scorpion vs D'Vorrah.png MKX scorpion face.png MKX Spear.png|His spear. MKX Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion in MKX loading screen To be added... Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Murder of hanzo hasashi.jpg|Hanzo being murdered by Bi-Han Scorpion mkmsz.jpg Classic Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) vs. Scorpion - Round 2.jpg|Bi-Han fighting Scorpion Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Scorpion mksm-b.jpg Mk shaolin monks 00.jpg Inferno scorpion.jpg Shoalin-Scorp.jpg Inferno_scorpion_3.jpg scorpionsm.jpg scorpion infernosm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Render-1-.jpg|Scorpion Render ScorpionposterMKvsDC.jpg Fatality Scorpion 01.jpg|Toasty! Fatality ScorpionTeleportBatman.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004747891-1-.jpg BatmanVSScorpionNTR.jpg Joker vs scorpion.jpg Mk vs dc get over here.jpg Get over here batman.jpg Scorpion Vs The Flash.jpg FlashIsaShokan.jpg 1ScorpKang.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg scorpion mkvsdcu1.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu2.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu3.PNG|Scorpion does a Hellfire Kick on Superman during his chapter of the story 0 (9).jpg FreefallKombatant.jpg Vs sacorpio-1-.jpg|Scorpion as he battles against the Flash Image86.jpg Scorpion's Bio from Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe.png MK vs DC 360 1080p 000.jpg sc.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Scorpion ending.jpg|Scorpion's MK vs DCU Arcade Ladder Ending MK vs. DC Batman and Scorpion.png Injustice: Gods Among Us 20130603185450!Scorpion.png scorpsinjustice.png ed747.png 8caa2d.png 6bec8.png 60c38.png C236d.png 82f21.png 82832.png 5b544.png 9774c.png Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 5.44.44 PM.png Scorpionn.png|Scorpion's Injustice Render Injustice Scorpion super move.png Injustice Scorpion and Batgirl.png Injustice - picking Scorpion.png Injustice Scorpion 1.png Injustice Gods Among Us Scorpion ending.png Injustice Gods Among Us Scorpion ending 2.png Injustice Gods Among Us Scorpion ending 3.png Injustice Scorpion 2.png Injustice Gods Among Us Scorpion 3.png Injustice Gods Among Us Scorpion Bio.png Injustice star labs scorpion.png Live Action Scorpionmovieposter.jpg|Scorpion Movie Promo 33.jpg|Chris Casamassa as Scorpion MKC-Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Scorpionmov2.jpg Scorpion in Annihalation.png Johnny cage vs scorpion.jpg 349997-142615-scorpion.jpg 377872-37832-scorpion super.jpg Unmasked-scorpdead3.jpg Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 1995.jpg MKCScorpionpic0080.jpg|Scorpion in MK Conquest disguised as a monk MKCScorpionpic104.jpg|Scorpion's Fireball MKCScorpioncap313.jpg|Scorpion commanding his fellow Shirai Ryu ninjas MKCScorpionpic051.jpg|Scorpion alongside Peron MKCScorpionpic079.jpg|Scorpion teleports away after his fight with Sub-Zero Scorpionlive.jpg MK4-scorpion1--article image.jpg 95b69e0661596073b09066835f0ab7f4 view.jpg Hanzo.jpg Father and son.jpg ScorpionL.jpg SL2.jpg Legacy scorpion face.png Scorpion's Spear.png Kunaithrow.jpg Scorpion death.jpg Ian Anthony Dale Scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale being dressed up as Scorpion alongside director Kevin Tancharoen, in preparation for Mortal Kombat: Legacy episode 7 Scorpionl.jpg Hhsmkrbmfihy.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale as Hanzo Hasashi in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth 182px-MK Legacy Scorpion.png 3.png mortalkombat-scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Season Two Scorpion-in-Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-516x340.jpg mk-legacy-scorpion-sub-zero-f5-560x335.jpg scorpionvssubzero_featured.jpg mortal-kombat-legacy-episode-8-gets-toasty.jpg gEkDpUE.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-Season-2-Trailer-2.jpg|"Vengeance will be mine!" Bi-Han vs Scorpion.jpg|Round One Sub-Zero vs Scorpion.jpg|Round Two 6950-2-8.jpg|Teleport Punch Get over here!.jpg|Get over here! Finish him!.jpg|"See you in hell, Bi-Han." Spine Rip.jpg|Vengeance achieved. Cartoons 71944971008095723776 - Cópia.jpg Liu Kang vs. Scorpion.jpg Scorpion (cartoon).jpg Scorpion.JPG Comics Scorpion card.jpg|Scorpion's Comic Profile 1039153-mk01 12 super.jpg 000scorpion.png Mk00 05.jpg bt04_04.jpg|Scorpion as he kills Hydro in Blood & Thunder #4 bt04_05.jpg te02_33.jpg|Scorpion as he kills the elder Sub-Zero (who was unwilling to still fight) in the Tournament Edition II comic te02_34.jpg te02_35.jpg te02_36.jpg Scorpion mk0224xj0.jpg|Scorpion as he defends the younger Sub-Zero from Reptile, akin to his oath in his MKII ending. de01_16.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearances de01_17.jpg de01_24.jpg de01_25.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover 5616801121 fe4008a401-1-.jpg|Scorpion fighting Batman Freefall Style in the Mortal Kombat vs DCU comic Scorpion mortal kombat x comic.jpeg|Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat X digital comic book Toys ArgScorpionLoose1b.jpg 2scorpion.jpg ScorpionS2 6inch.jpg Scorpion-S2-Front.jpg Scorpion jazwares collectible.jpg Scorpion SC Bust2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible.jpg Scorpion Action Figure Buste.jpg Scorpion PSC Collectible.jpg Scorpion6Inch.jpg Sco_toy.jpg Scorpion mkx figure.jpg Other Media Mk theclevelandshow.jpg|The Cleveland Show DrawnTogether Season2--6.jpg|Drawn Together Images (4).jpg|The Grid Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries